Digimon Re: Return of darkness
by etiger1995
Summary: This is my second attempt at an old story about a young digidestand named Trace Hinata, and his partner Black Wargreymon as they try to unravel an evil plot to destroy both the digital and human worlds.
1. Intro

For those of you who are still around.

Hey it's Etiger, no I'm not dead, and no I'm not in prison, so don't listen to anything Novelist, Dowski, or Mega told you! This is a short explanation of what happened, so please listen and don't go on about how I abandoned you when you needed me (to finish entertaining you with story). So what happened first was a simple software problem with my netbook, which prevented me from writing for about a month before I fixed it. after a week of enjoying my improved netbook something unthinkable happened, the charging port fell out, something that could have been rigged if it weren't for my stepfather tearing it open. So then I decided to go out and buy a smart-phone to write on, which worked fine until, my parents (who had promised to pay for my bill as I am currently jobless) didn't pay the bill, which was fine, until they also stopped paying for Internet connection. Most of you are probably saying at this point, Etiger why didn't you just go to a library or something. I will answer this with a single statement, I live at least two miles from town, and my car was repoed. So now I have returned, but with an old idea that needs revisited before I go on with the newer stories.

Sorry for that rant. But now please enjoy Network of Destiny's Digimon: ReReturn of Darkness.

Also i'm going to be writing a few things through 1st person POV just to try it. So I'll give little warnings when I switch. Please Enjoy

* * *

Saturday Night

* * *

The sun fell on the small town of Jackson, which up until a few months ago had been just that, a small town filled with normal people. Like any town it had had variety of course, but nothing major until recently. The northern part of town had always been home to "higher class citizens", a few seemingly (and some actually) rich people living in absolute luxury. The southern part of course was the opposite, a place for the poor and destitute. Up until a few months ago the city had stayed that way; the two halves never meeting and never mixing, but the most recent addition to the community, the Hinata family, had changed that by moving to the southern end of town.

The family consisted of Mr. Jaden Hinata, his sixteen year old son, Trace Hinata, and his ten year old identical twin daughters Sierra and Tori Hinata. Of course no one knew what had happened to Mrs. Hinata, but no one had worried about it, seeing how Mr. Hinata was so kind and open with others. It was also clear how the family had made its way to the town, Mr. Hinata was a wealthy man, known worldwide for his hotel chain the "Golden Blossom"; which he had designed for families to stay and have fun wherever they went, with nearly two-hundred worldwide. The twins were also two upstanding citizens, always volunteering their time to help others and do after school activities. The boy though, Trace, was the only member of the family who didn't seem to show or act like he had money. Trace was more of a recluse, never leaving the house except when he had to go to school, get groceries, pick up his sisters from whatever they may have done that day, or on Saturday nights when he disappeared. Only a handful of people in the town had gotten close to him in his short time residing in Jackson, and even they hadn't been able to get him out of the house besides the previously given reasons. So with the exception of Trace, the family had fit in perfectly.

Trace, as stated previously, was a sixteen year old boy, he stood around six foot, was somewhat muscular, with a tanned complexion, short dark brown hair that spiked slightly in the front and lay flat everywhere else, he had chocolate brown eyes with specks of red near the irises. Tonight he wore his favorite outfit, a black t-shirt with an outline of a white tiger painted over the chest, a pair of black jeans that had faded gray towards the bottom of the legs, and a black zip-up hoodie which was currently unzipped with hood thrown up over his head, allowing his spiky hair to peak out.

Tonight was one of the few nights that he had decided to leave the house. Tonight was a full moon. He had left the house right before sunset, which was fairly early since it was now late fall, around seven pm. He took his usual path, walking straight through town square, taking a turn a few blocks past a small strip of stores, to his sanctuary; the original "Golden Blossom" hotel that his grandfather had helped build.

That was the reason that the family had moved to Jackson; Trace's father wanted to go home, to the town where he had grown up, and where he and his father had started his empire. The hotel was no longer running though. It had been put out of commission some years ago though, not housing a guest in maybe fourteen or fifteen years, the place was now just a shell of it's former shell, a three story building with a broken down neon sign hanging out front, maybe twenty rooms for guests including three luxury suits, a cobweb filled swimming pool and a lobby filled with spider infested furniture and front desk to match. Every now and again Trace would make his way here for one simple purpose, to fix up one of the large suites which he had lived in for the first year of his life, he had no reason to do so, but he had felt a small attraction to the room ever since he had moved back to the town, and for that reason he had worked tirelessly on it whenever possible.

Trace smiled as he reached the dust covered revolving door to the old hotel, of course it was locked (which up until a few months ago Trace had never realized revolving doors lock). He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the small golden key with the letters "GB" engraved under the keyring hole, that belonged to the door. After a moment of fiddling with the lock he slipped the key in and gave a quick turn before practically falling through the door and into the dusty colorless lobby.

"Glad to see no one's been in here since I left." He said jokingly to himself in his usual smooth arrogant voice. He looked around briefly confirming what he had said before making his way slowly to the front desk, where he kept all the room keys, which his father had given him upon returning to town. He jumped the desk and shuffled through the box of key-cards for a moment before he found what he was looking for, a bright blue card with a bar code and a golden number twenty printed clearly on the front and a "GB" in golden letters on the back, and another that simply said "lift" in large black type.

"I should have brought him." Trace said softly after a moment of looking at the cards. He gave a sigh and put the box back under the desk before sliding over it again and making his way to a pair of silver sliding doors on the other side of the room where he slipped the "lift key" into a slot in the left door. It slid open slowly to show a small wooden room with an old blinking yellow light in the ceiling.

"I did promise him I would bring him once I was done." Trace stepped in slowly keeping his eyes on his feet as he did so. Once inside he turned and looked at a small metal panel, with numbered buttons, next too the door. Almost instinctively he hit the one labeled 3 and leaned against the wall turning his gaze back to his feet.

"God I need to stop talking to myself..." a gave a slight chuckle and looked back to the door as the button labeled one light up a pale red. "People would call me crazy if they heard me." the button labeled two light up, then after another moment three, and the door slid open to a short hallway with smudged dusty glass windows making up one side and a wall with three doors making up the other, at the other end of the hall stood a lone door with the number twenty carved into the hard wood. Without hesitation he made his way to the door not taking a second to look out the wall of windows or the old pictures that littered the space between the other doors. With a flick of his wrist he scanned the blue card labeled twenty and opened the door with a smile now adorning his face.

He entered the room smile growing as he flipped the light switch causing the room to light up. It was a large blue walled hotel suite with newly vacuumed hard wood floor, fully stocked kitchen, with new appliances, clean counters and dinning room table big enough to fit at least six people, two bedrooms with queen-sized beds, flat screen TVs, night stands and new sheets, and of course Trace's crowning achievement a living room with new game systems two old green love-seats with a few holes in the back and a new beautiful tan recliner with speakers and cup-holders built into the arms. At last he hard returned to his sanctuary.

"He so would have ruined this place by now." He smiled and made his way straight for the kitchen.

* * *

Skyler 1st person POV

* * *

My name is Skyler Blue. I'm sixteen and live in Jackson in an apartment complex with my mother and father across the street from the old "Golden Blossom" hotel. I cocked my head to the side as a watched, the lights turn on in the old hotel across the street, from my window. For weeks that boy had been bringing things up into that one room, although I'm not sure how he got into the hotel anyways, I mean I should know, I've been trying for years! I've never once made it inside the doors, especially since the glass doors must even be bullet proof. Still every weekend that boy just walks in stays the night and walks out the next morning. I've thought of it multiple times, just walking in while he's there, just saying that I wanted to see what's going on, but I'd never do that, especially if it turned out he had a girl with him, but tonight I promised myself I would do it. I'm going to go into the hotel and see just what he's up too, and what it's like in the first place.

I turned to look at my room. Just a small white room with a twin-bed with pink sheets, a white dresser with a mirror on top across from the door into the hallway, and a small wooden computer desk next to the dresser. I looked into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Standing in the mirror was a girl with dark-blond hair with a streak of blue, on the right side almost covering her right eye, flowing down to the small of her back, bright almost sky-blue eyes, and a pale complexion. I had on a blue hoodie with a rainbow stitched over my chest and a pair of faded blue jeans. I smiled at my reflection and began my walk to the hotel, after approving my own outfit.

"Perfect. Now hopefully he doesn't think I'm a stalker." I gave a sigh and walked outside.

* * *

Trace 1st person POV

* * *

I finally sat down happily with a bowl of popcorn in my hands, chair reclined, blanket pulled over top of me, and volume on my armrest speakers turned to max. I had turned the lights in the living room off, leaving the one's in the kitchen on just in case more popcorn was needed, to help enjoy as the horror movie marathon on Syfy started up. I gave a sigh and smiled as the first movie started up with a young couple driving down some long country road before running out of gas.

"Don't get out of the car." I joked knowing that the boy would leave the car and get himself killed. Only a few seconds later the girl repeated what I had just said. The boy of course ignored and left before some unseen off screen thing I assume killed him.

"So predictable." I said taking a large handful of popcorn. I gave a sigh and put down the footrest of the recliner. I took the bowl in one arm and wrapped the blanket I had around me, for no particular reason besides it was a comfortable blanket.

It took a moment to reach the other side of the living room. With the lights out I found myself slipping anything that stood between my chair and the doorway to the kitchen; including but not limited too a glass coffee table I had brought into the room the weekend before, some emptied coke cans from earlier that night, the blanket that I had wrapped around myself, and somehow the doorway itself.

As I entered the kitchen several small things caught my eye. The first being that the ceiling light, that I had kept on in case of a popcorn/snack emergency like that had emerged, was now turned off, the light that was on now shining through the doorway was a lamp that I had kept on in case the old light bulb in the ceiling burnt out. The second thing I had noticed was that the refrigerator was opened a crack, and I had only been in the small white fridge once today, when I had grabbed the cokes that I had tripped on only a moment ago. And the third and final thing was that the "lift" card to lock and unlock the elevator was laying on the floor, not on the counter where I had left it. The first difference hadn't bothered me, in-fact I had been waiting for the light bulb to blow and even had a replacement for when it did. The same went for the second, I could have easily left the door open a crack, or something could have fallen in the door's way preventing it from shutting. But the card laying on the floor, that couldn't be an accident! No mater what I had always put the card on the back of the counter away from the edge, just to make sure I didn't lose the old thing; knowing that if I did lose it, or any of the keys for that mater, my father would have my ass mounted on his wall. All of that was besides the point though. The three of these added up to one thing, someone or something else was in the room with me.

"You can come out now, wherever you are!" I spoke calmly then looked around for a moment before tossing the blanket to the floor and slowly reaching into my pocket. I searched for a moment before I found what I was looking for; a small black Iphone-like device with a red letter D engraved on the back.

"I'll give you till the count of three!" I swallowed hard and kept my eyes moving scanning every inch of the room for place where someone or something could hide. "One!" I shouted giving a quickly unlocking the device in my hand by sliding my finger over it's touch-screen. "Two!" I shouted again praying my hollow threat would work. To my surprise it did, I heard a small shriek come from the closet near the entrance to the hotel room. Now that I knew where the intruder was, and knew from the sound of the shriek it was human I slowly slipped the black device back into my pocket.

"I know you're there, in the closet." My voice evened as I analyzed the shriek in my head, realizing it must have been a girl, probably around my age. "I'm not going to hurt you. You just startled me." which she had, probably from a combination of the scary movies and to much coke.

"You're not?" The door opened slowly and the girl peaked her head out. She was a beautiful girl with milky skin, dark-blond hair with a streak of blue on the right side of her hair's part, and beautiful sapphire eyes that I must have been staring into for a few moments, because it wasn't until she was fully out of the closet that I thought to look at the rest of her. I didn't pay much attention to her cloths, they were mainly the attire of any stereotypical teen age girl, although I did note she had a gorgeous curvy body, which I must have stared at for a little longer than she was comfortable with; because she started to shrink back into the closet after a moment.

"no..I'm...I'm not!" I held my hands up defensively. "I just... Well your in my hotel." I stopped and thought for a second. "Which I must have forgotten to lock up." I face-palmed myself upon my realization and gave a sigh.

"Your hotel?" She gave a questioning look and ignored the rest of what I had said.

"Yeah. My father is Jaden Hinata. Owner of the hotel chain." I dropped my hands to my sides.

"So you're Trace Hinata?"

"Yeah. Who are you? And what the heck are you doing in my hotel?" It had just hit me that she had been snooping around on my father's property without a reason.

"My name is Skyler. Skyler Blue." Skyler I liked that name, it was actually sorta...pretty. She began scratching the back of her head and continued with a quickened voice. "Over the past few weeks I've noticed that you'd been sneaking in here, and well the place has always been locked up. I used to try to get in when I was little. And I was going to inform Mr. Hinata that someone was invading his old hotel...so I followed you up here to make sure you weren't some mass murderer or a rapist or something." She took a deep breath and began talking at a normal pace again. "But now that I know you're not, I guess I'll just go home. Sorry to disturb you." She turned towards the door and began walking slowly as though she had done something horribly wrong. I took in what she had said and after a moment of thought, mostly about how I couldn't pass up the opportunity of a cute girl just appearing in my room, then I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"Well. It wouldn't hurt if you stayed for a little while. I mean you did want to get in when you were younger. So I guess, if you want, you can stay and hang out." I glanced away and waited for her response. He head seemed to raise a little and she looked back at me.

"what?" she asked simply.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out...for a little while." her eyes seemed to brighten upon hearing those words and she smiled.

"i would love too, but I would probably have to go home soon, that or spend the night at a friends." her smile grew slightly.

"well I have a second bedroom, if you'd like to stay. Or if you feel awkward that way we could get you a room for the night." I must have said something right because now her smile grew again larger and looked like she was going to hug me. I could always go for a hug from a cute girl.

"I would love to stay, Trace." She smiled a moment longer before her face straightened out again turning emotionless. "I can call you Trace can't I?" I must have given her a strange look because her face suddenly reddened from embarrassment.

"Of course you can," I said hoping to end her embarrassment. "there's nothing else you could call me, Skyler." She smiled a little again, some of the red fading from her face. "Maybe I can call you Sky?"

"I...yeah. You could if you'd like." she nodded.

"Then I guess, you should help me make some more popcorn then, I keep the bags over in that cupboard." I pointed to a cupboard above the counter.

"I'd love too." She smiled more and I walked to the microwave to get the time set (I always set it to two minutes and fifteen seconds). After a few seconds I heard the cupboard close and the room fell silent for a moment, then suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I turned my head to look back, Skyler was hugging and was smiling at me as though she had known me for years. "Thank you for letting me stay, and for not getting angry."

All I could do was smile at her. It was the first hug I had gotten since I had moved into this town, or at least first hug from a pretty girl, so I decided I would saver the moment.

* * *

3rd person pov

* * *

"How could he forget me. Or did he remember but not want to take me? Doesn't mater I guess. It's not like he really cares." A small lizard-like creature sat mumbling to himself on a queen-sized bed covered with black sheets. The creature was like a small dinosaur with coal black skin a head that was nearly a third of it's entire body size, with an emerald colored eye on both sides of his head. He gave a sigh and continued mumbling to himself. "He dose care. I'm just not used to being alone. He wouldn't have taken me into his home and fed me, introduced me to and made me a part of the family, and even promised to take me to his 'sanctuary' if he didn't care." He looked up to the ceiling for a moment before looking around the room.

It was a small room comparing to the rest in the house. The room was a rectangular room about twenty feet by fifteen with a queen-sized bed against one wall, a couch between the bed and a large flat screen TV that was held on a stand against the other wall with a new dell computer, PlayStation3, and xbox360 hooked up to it and setting on another stand bellow it. The light was currently turned off, so that the girls, Sierra and Tori, across the hall could get some sleep. The two had always asked him to keep the door open while Trace was out, and he had always been respectful of their wishes.

"I hope he's okay. Usually he tries to send me a message on the computer or something." The little creature fell back on the bed. "Oh come on Agumon he's fine! If he needed help he would have..." Black Agumon stopped mid sentence interrupted by a sharp static sound. The TV on the far wall had turned on and a red letter D appeared on the screen and after a moment began to flash. "He would have sent for me. Like that. Great. Why'd I open my big mouth!"


	2. Black Death

Well guys as you know from the previous chapter I'm back in action and plan on posting at least 30 chapters in this story. As you can tell from the last chapter (if you read the original crappy fic) you know that I'm adding new characters and twists to the story. And now for the chapter that you all remember starting Digimon: Return of Darkness.

Black Death

"Oh for the love of..." Trace's sentence was cut off. A long arch of blue lightning coursed past him, only missing his head by a foot. He skidded to a stop and turned on the cold concrete sidewalk, the moonlight bathing him. His attacker was nowhere to be seen, the moonlight was concealing the foe just as it had illuminated him. Trace waited for a moment listening tentatively to the world around him listening for the sound of metal scraping against the sidewalks. He waited another minute. Still nothing.

He smiled for a moment. That thing had just chased him six blocks, almost destroyed the hotel and attacked that girl, Skyler, and now disappeared. This was almost too good to be true. A villain never ran away when he was at a clear advantage, especially one of this caliber. This is what made Trace smile. His attacker had underestimated him; thinking that Trace would fall for a false retreat and that he would catch Trace off his feet.

"looks like I got away from him." Trace said sarcastically under his breath, hoping his attacker would hear. Trace's smile grew. The sharp piercing sound of sharp metal rubbing against concrete slowly could be heard inching towards it's target. Trace looked in the direction of the horrid sound and noted the moonlight was hitting something, causing a slight gold shimmer barely visible that direction, and the source was large, extremely large.

Without hesitation or preparation Trace ran in the opposite direction, into a small ally between an old abandoned store, that local teenagers had used as party central, and a strip of five or possibly six stores that had never been very popular. He had been here in the ally before, it was an important spot to him, so he knew exactly how to use it to his advantage; the ally was in the shape of an X or a + with three opened sides that had trash piling up on their sides and one that was closed off where two of the stores had kept their dumpsters (maybe the only two store keepers in this part of town who believed in recycling instead of throwing their garbage into the wind where the magic garbage fairy would pick up after them). That closed off area would be his rally point, where he would hopefully meet up with his partner who at this time of night would be itching for a fight.

Trace slipped back the ally, the scraping of metal fallowed him and grew closer the faster he ran. After almost slipping once or twice on discarded trash (that the garbage fairy must have left specially for him), he reached the intersection of the ally-ways. Trace turned his head back to get a glimpse of the large golden serpentine creature sailing towards him, his shimmering fin-like appendages scraping the pavement that made up the ally, as he slithered along towards his target. Again without hesitation trace ducked into the closed off end of the ally and dashed towards a pair of five-foot, puke green dumpsters (that smelled fairly similar to what their color suggested) and hopped into one pulling the lid down quickly as he did so.

"Oh come now, little tamer." A a deep metallic voice echoed and the scrapping of metal and rock stopped in the center of the intersection. A few seconds went by and trace peaked out of the dumpster lifting the slimy mold covered lid only slightly to avoid being spotted by the creature. In the center of the ally-way a thirty foot long serpentine beast sat, coiled and ready to strike at any sign of an opponent. The creature was approximately thirty feet long and his body about four feet in diameter everywhere but the tip of his tail, which actually branched off into several small appendages with knife-like attachments at the ends, he had several fins sprouting from his midsection, a blunt round head with bright red eyes and a large indent in the nose that looked as though it could be used as a cannon. To top off his deadly and sleek appearance his skin, in all spots, seemed to be made of pure gold.

"Little tamer, why wont you answer me? I thought you liked our kind?" The creature spoke again his metallic voice echoing off the slime covered wall of the dumpster, sending a shiver down Trace's spine. Even with fear coursing through him the only thought running through Trace's head was the simple question; had his partner had received his message.

thirty minutes prior

It had been a slow night since Trace had invited her to stay, nothing of any importance had happened, no romance or crude attempts to get her in bed from Trace; which had surprised her since most men hadn't been able to keep their hands off of her. It was throughly enjoyable though; being in the same room as a man who wasn't trying to sleep with her.

It had been about an hour after Trace had asked her to stay before the two had any major conversation, up until that point it had been small talk about anything they could muster up (movies, video games, future carriers, ext.).

"So, Trace, can I ask you a question." Skyler began. She was laying on the love seat, he legs propped up on one arm rest and her head on the other, with a red fleece blanket pulled over her covering everything but her face.

"I guess." Trace responded as he brought another bowl of popcorn into the living room (this had been their fourth bowl that night), after flipping the lights off in the kitchen, this time his blanket was waiting for him in his chair and his hoodie left behind in the kitchen. After a moment of cautiously working his way through the dark room he plopped himself down next to the love seat.

"What are your friends like?" Skyler slipped out from under the blanket and rolled herself off the love seat to set next to the boy on the soft carpeted floor.

"I um..." Trace sat quietly for a moment, glancing away from the girl. She simply ran a hand through her hair and waited patiently. After a moment trace excepted defeat and took a handful of popcorn. "Well, I guess I should start with Rea-" Trace stopped and thought for a moment. "I'll start with Dimitri. He's probably my best friend. He's a year or so older than us, he's my friend and mentor. He's also a jerk at times, never really listening to anyone else we work with..." Trace trailed off for a moment before looking back at Skyler, who was busy shoving a fistful of popcorn down her throat.

Once she had all the popcorn down she cocked her head to the side and processed what he had said. "I didn't know you had a job. What do you do?"

"I guess you could call me a mail man." Trace again glanced away and wished to himself that it was that simple.

"a mail ma-" The sound of a porcelain plate hitting the ground echoed through the apartment. Almost instantly Trace was on his left fist at his side and his right gripped tightly around the small phone like device tucked away in his pocket. The device had begun blinking just as the sound of crashing ceramics echoed. His previously dreamy expression had left him and been replaced by a cold serious stare. Skyler noticed the change and stood slowly before whipping a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Trace, what's going on?"

"We need to get you out of sight. Now." Trace watched the kitchen door and slipped the device back into his pocket. Once the device was back in place he slowly reached for Skyler's nearest hand and placed his other arm around her. She barely noticed, her eyes were fixed on the kitchen where slight flashes of gold could be seen when watched closely. "Skyler," Trace whispered quietly to her "we're going to back towards the bedroom door. You're going to slip in, and once your in, you're going to lock the door." Skyler nodded switching her focus from the kitchen to Trace, her face becoming beat red and her mouth dropped open, upon the realization that he was holding her hand and keeping so close to her.

"i...um" her attention kept shifting from him to the kitchen where gold could be seen slowly leaking into the living room. He kept his eyes on the kitchen ignoring her expression and holding her closer as more shimmering gold slid closer to them.

"Do you understand?" Trace began backing up more quickly pulling her along, never once did his eyes leave the leaking gold.

"I..." She stopped mid sentence noting how calm he was. "I understand."

"Good." Trace backed up quicker and the golden color seemed to slither in faster seeming to take shape as the light from the TV began to revile it's true form. Each step the took seemed to force the golden shape into the room until they reached the door to the bedroom, where Trace quickly slid open the door and nearly threw Skyler in, he looked back at her for only a moment and muttered something his face serious and and calm, before slammed the door and a loud wooden cracking noise could be heard echoing from the other room fallowed by a metallic roar..

There she sat quietly in the corner of the room with no lights or windows, locked and stuck in a small bedroom on the third story of an abandoned hotel, where no one would think of looking for her and a giant golden monster had more than likely killed her new and possibly only friend. Still she sat and waited not scared or even slightly distraught, the only thing keeping her calm in the situation being the last words Trace had muttered before leaving her to set alone in the dark featureless room. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Present

Trace sat just as Skyler had in the dumpster waiting quietly and patiently with phone-like device in hand for the sign. He didn't have to wait long. He smiled as the device in his hand began blinking red again, this time a number, in bold plain white serif-less text, blinked onto the screen, and it fell by the second. 192. 170. 154. His smile grew into a grin as the sound of ear piercing sound of metal against the concrete halted and the voice began talking again.

"I feel that energy little tamer! I'll kill you before he can get here!" The creature threatened his voice becoming quick panicked. The sound of scraping steel began again this time it seemed hurried and worried as if it had reached it's grand finale and any second it would be forced to stop. Trace forced himself to lose the grin and stood in the dumpster hunched slightly so that he wasn't forcing open slime covered lid. 110.

"I don't think you can, Metal Seadramon." Trace threw open the lid to the dumpster to look out at the golden sea serpent. The creature turned quickly bright red eyes filled with joy at the sight of his prey. Trace glanced down at the device in hand again. 80

"How nice of you to just give yourself to me." The serpent smiled and opened his mouth wide. "I've been saving this for you little tamer." the corners of the serpent's mouth raised slightly. A small orb of blue light sat at the back of the creature's throat, small sparks of electricity could be seen dancing on the surface of the ball.

51.

"how, my little tamer, did you acquire such a large bounty. Surely you couldn't be that powerful, or threatening to a Demon Lord? Could you?" Metal Seadramon smiled as he gloated, his since of worry had faded and been replaced with relief. The orb in the back of his throat grew slowly, lighting dancing faster and in larger quantities.

"Well, I am pretty dangerous. I mean you're as good as dead right now." Trace kept his face as expressionless as possible and jumped out of the dumpster, glad to be free of the smell, or at least the portion of it that hadn't stained his cloths. He slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets and began to stroll closer to the sea serpent slowly.

"Good as dead? Can't you see who's at the advantage here?" Metal Seadramon grinned again closing his mouth slightly.

23

"I've never been good at measuring the odds." Trace broke his serious expression allowing himself to smile slightly before taking a look at his black device. The number had reached 1. he looked up happily Metal Seadramon was starring at the device in horror. "what's wrong Metal? Never seen a messenger's digivice? It's pretty impressive isn't it? This is a rank two digivice, which means I'm the second strongest type of tamer. Right after a full blown Digidestand" Metal Seadramon slithered back slightly the orb in his mouth was gone now, replaced by a horrified voice.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" His voice became shakier and he turned slowly to see the dark figure which now floated ominously behind him.

"I wouldn't, Metal, but my partner wont make any promises." Trace was referring to the figure who floated into view slowly and surly. He was a humanoid lizard who stood around seven foot with pure black skin and midnight black armor with a golden yellow trim, a silver dragon shaped skull was worn over his face, with eyes that matched the trim of his armor; golden yellow with black slits for pupils. To finish off his powerful and terrifying appearance were two gigantic gauntlets which three razor sharp blade reaching out from the rounded end of each.

"No, you're...you're." Metal Seadramon Slowly slithered away from the figure, his eyes filled with fear and his voice quivering. "You're supposed to be dead...Black Wargreymon!" Metal Seadramon curled up tightly to the wall behind him, his eyes clamped shut and serpentine body shaking.

"Correction." Black Wargreymon's voice was smooth and deep, deeper than a normal human could pull off without training, or talent. "I was dead, Metal Seadramon, but now I'm here to protect Trace." Black Wargreymon lunged forward drawing back one of his gauntlets. Metal Seadramon had only a fraction of a second before the gauntlet was embedded in his golden head, and Black Wargreymon stood by Trace rubbing his wrist.

"That Was easier than expected." Trace smiled and threw his arms behind his head. Black Wargreymon grunted at his partner's arrogance before turning to watch as blue binary code flowed off of the downed sea serpent's limp body. As the data flowed away another light could be seen, a red light faintly glowing from Metal Seadramon's core.

"Trace!" Black Wargreymon lunged for the throwing his arms around him as a loud thundering sound and an enormous flash of light surrounded them. It took a moment for Trace to realize what had happened, and for a moment Trace could only stare at the area. Seadramon and Black Wargreymon were gone, not a single bit of evidence suggesting they were ever there. Besides a glowing pillar of golden light reaching into the starry night sky.

Trace stood in disbelief watching as the pillar of light split in seven separate beams flying off in their own directions. After the light split it remained visible for a moment more before fading away slowly. Trace fell to his knees and starred into the sky a few seconds longer before frowning.

"I knew it was to easy. The bastard had a bomb coded into him. One way or another he was going to kill Black Wargreymon." Trace fumbled his digivice out of his pocket his frown growing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can guess I'm still battling for Internet, hopefully by the end of this month I'll have Internet and be able to return to weekly or biweekly updates.

~Trace Out!


	3. Digi-Girls

So I still don't have Internet. Which I apologize for. But still the story shall continue!

* * *

Chapter Three: Digi-Girls

* * *

"Trace..." Skyler muttered to herself. She had made her way to the window of the apartment, leaving the comfort of her corner, just in time to watch helplessly as a beam of light shot into the sky and divided into seven smaller beams. Something about the light had seemed dangerous, but controlled, as if it had a purpose; an evil one. She had tried to convince herself that it was something trivial, kids playing with fireworks, or possibly some light show the shop owners around that area had set up to attract customers, but deep down she knew it had something to do with Trace.

She frowned and looked away from the light in hopes that it would get her mind off of her new friend's possible fates. The light only grew brighter the more she had tried to ignore it, changing from gold to a pink, and still it grew brighter, until she couldn't ignore it any longer. She looked up just in time to see a pink branch of the pillar shooting towards her at an alarming speed. Without thinking the girl held her arms in front of her face praying that they would minimize the damage. She held that way from a moment, with an astounding lack of pain, before she grew curious and peeked between her arms.

The light that had been hurdling towards her had stopped. Not only had it stopped, but it had stopped only a foot from her face. To add to this strange streak of luck, it was still glowing a hot pink now and floating in place, not even bobbing as one would think it should be. Skyler hesitantly dropped her arms and she stared in wounder at the strange floating ball of pink light. As she observed the unexplainable object it slowly lost it's color and began to descend to the ground, reveling an object at it's core; a small pink object roughly the size and shape of an i phone with an italicized "D" printed in white on the back, similar to the apple insignia on an actual i phone.

"Where, have I seen one of these before." Skyler said breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. She inched her way closer to the object, never taking her eyes off it for more than a second, before picking it up and looking it over for anymore markings. Oddly enough it was cool to the touch, when it should have been burning up, yet another unexplainable feature of the strange object.

Only a moment after picking the item up the screen lit up with a flashing symbol that resembled a letter being opened, again like a smart phone. She hesitated only a moment before tapping the emblem with her thumb. The symbol quickly covered the screen before a small yellow creature resembling a cat's head with a tail bounced it's way across the screen, with a two buttons appearing; one labeled "Yes", the second "No". Skyler watched the creature bounce across the screen again before looking directly at her. She moved the device away almost instinctively trying to get the creature to look away, but it didn't; the eyes seemed to follow her and watch her hopefully as if the creature was real, not just digital. With a sigh and another look into the creature's eyes she pressed her thumb down on the button labeled "yes". The screen went black, leaving her in the dark, the pillar of light that had been outside now faded away completely.

"That was...what's going on here?" She hung her head and gave another sigh. "This is absolutely ridiculous." With her head still hung she cupped her face in her hands, trying to get a grasp on everything that had taken place. "Trace is the son of Jaden Hinata. He's been sneaking into the hotel. I thought he was a thief. He invited me to stay. Trace is now my friend. He protected me from...something. Now I'm alone, and cant get out of this room." She took a deep breath and looked up.

Setting quietly less than a foot from Skyler, curled up in a ball looking out shyly from behind it's own tail, sat the creature from the i phone-like device's screen. This version of the creature seemed reclusive, comparing to the one on the device, almost scared. Unlike the 8-bit version that bounced around the screen this one was fuzzy, had large ears that made up a fourth of it's whole body, had purple accents across it's fur, and it's eyes seemed sad or possibly fearful, unlike the carefree cat on the phone thing.

"You, forgot the part where you meet me." the cat said quietly in a voice resembling that of a four or five year old girl who was meeting a stranger. "I'm Nyaromon, I've been waiting for you, Skyler..."

* * *

With a long drawn out sigh the young woman stretched out in her warm comfortable bed in an attempt to draw her blankets in closer and increase her coziness levels by one hundred percent, which would be easily accomplished. She grabbed the blankets quickly and pulled them tightly around her curling herself up in them, causing her to look like a butterfly in a cocoon. She smiled and gave another yawn. It took only a moment before the inevitable happened, with no warning a high pitched beeping sounded from underneath her pillows.

"Leya!" a small whiny voice sounded next to her, almost immediately following the beeping. "The digivice is going off!" a small lime green humanoid lizard, with pink stripes running down his back, grumbled next to her before pulling the blankets away from her and wrapping it around his own small scaly body. "See who it is..." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

"I'll get it...but give me the blanket back..." The beeping continued to sound as Leya grabbed at the blankets pulling them back around her, again cocooning herself, this time letting her long brown hair splay out from under the blankets. She reached under the pillow quickly pulling out a small light green smart-phone like device with darker green detailing and a white D logo printed onto the back. She pressed a small button on the top of the device to unlock the digivice before squinting into the bright light it put off. After a short moment of adjustment she stared into the light which had reviled her light brown.

"A message, from Trace," She paused mid sentience half out of irritation and half out of curiosity. "this better be good." With a quick tap of her thumb the digivice brought up a long message. Without hesitation Leya began reading the message aloud.

"Leya, I've had a bit of an accident in Jackson. A rouge digimon appeared out of the blue and attacked the hotel. Digimon attacks here are very rare, I've only had two champion levels appear here before, but tonight was different. A Metal Seadramon appeared, and it seemed to be after me. Black Wargreymon defeated it, of course, but it had a bomb program hidden in it's data. The bomb didn't damage any of the city, anything that wasn't data was unaffected, but it did cause Black Wargreymon's data to be sent back to the digital world. One final thing Leya, the bomb let off a light that I'm not entirely sure of...at all." Leya rubbed her eyes and read the message over again, not believing what she was reading. A mega level appearing in the real world, a bomb in a digimon's data, and Black Wargreymon getting his "invincible" butt turned into data; something about all of those didn't add up. Mega level digimon were almost never able to form in the real world, a digimon couldn't naturally carry a bomb in their data either, and to top it off, a bomb powerful enough to take out a mega level like Black Wargreymon couldn't have been made by a digimon; at least not one she knew about.

"Gilamon." Leya nudged the small lizard which now lay blanketless next to her. "Gilamon!" Leya nudged him again almost pushing him from the bed. The small lizard looked up sleepily giving his tamer a "what do you need now" look.

"Gilamon, we're going to the digital world." Leya slowly slipped out from under her blankets and sat on the edge of the bed looking into the dark. "I've got a feeling Trace is going to need some help."

* * *

Dust and sand flowed through the air, steady and thick as water through a river, nothing could be seen, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a motor flowing with the sand from fairly far upwind. Still Trace carried on alone through the sand, pushing slowly through the small grainy debris. He was no longer in the outfit he had worn in the real world; now he was in a new more practical outfit. He wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a red X crossing over his right shoulder, a pair of dark brown combat pants fitted with an assortment of pockets of all shapes and sizes, a pair of black tennis shoes, a torn long brown hooded cape, and a pair of black goggles to protect his eyes.

It had been hours since he had last seen anyone or gotten a message from either of his contacts, and it would be another few before he got to his destination; the Primary Village. The Primary Village was a small town, made of gigantic toy blocks, some rivaling some buildings, and dotted with the cribs of baby digimon. It was a sacred place in the digital world, a place where a digimon would be "reborn" (more accurately it would be where a digimon would be "restored") when it's data was destroyed. Trace had never been to the village before, he had never had the need to, this was the first time, since his creation, that Black Wargreymon had had his data deleted. In short Trace had no idea what to expect from this place or it's guardian, who he had also never met. All he could do at this point, was sigh and carry onwards.

* * *

So yeah this was a shorter chapter just because I want to keep this story going, and seem to be doing a good job so far (at least under the circumstances). So also I find myself in need of one or two more OC characters for this fic, since I cant get a hold of some writers who gave me characters the first time through. So I need 5 new characters 2 of which need to be good and 3 dark Digidestand. So feel free to submit 1 or more characters, and enjoy the fic (Form is below)

Name:

Alliance (good or evil)

Age:

Gender:

Back story:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Cloths (at least 2 or more outfits):

Partner Digimon:

Partner Back story (optional):

Partner Personality:

Partner likes:

Partner Dislikes:


End file.
